


Да... или нет?

by Vet_Vet



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Geth, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vet_Vet/pseuds/Vet_Vet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже сейчас, когда он находился в цепких, беспощадных когтях Капитолия, а над ним возвышался не ведающий жалости палач в светло-белых одеждах, всё мысли Пита Мелларка были лишь об одном...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да... или нет?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: чародей.

Металлический привкус теперь ощущался во всём. Тяжелый, буквально прижимающий к мраморному полу, он витал в воздухе. Терпко-горький, он ощущался во рту, отдавая железом. Блик, едва выхваченный взглядом, резал глаза, успевшие отвыкнуть от любого света. Плеть в который раз опустилась, оставляя ещё одну красную полосу на груди. Но боли Пит не почувствовал — казалось, он уже перестал что-либо ощущать, и лишь несколько слов ещё крутились в измученном изощренными пытками сознании: _«Жива ли она? Да или нет?»_

Даже сейчас, когда он находился в цепких, беспощадных когтях Капитолия, а над ним возвышался не ведающий жалости палач в светло-белых одеждах, всё мысли Пита Мелларка были лишь об одном. Правду ли говорил президент Сноу о том, что Китнисс жива? И если он говорил правду — так ли это и сейчас? Возможность того, что светло-серые глаза, лучащиеся жизнью, никогда больше не увидят этот мир, пусть и полный тягот, несправедливости и жестокости, наносила раны сильнее, чем любое оружие.

_«Да... или нет? Нет... или да?»_

Неожиданно прекратившиеся удары заставили его поднять взгляд, силясь рассмотреть хоть что-то. Свет, заливший комнату несколько секунд назад, был тусклым и едва высвечивал стоящего рядом с миротворцем человека. Темно-серый халат седовласого мужчины украшал вычурный герб Капитолия, а в руках сверкал серебристый шприц, наполненный ярко-желтой жидкостью.

***

Казалось, по венам и сухожилиям пустили расплавленный огонь. Опаляющий, заполняющий каждую частичку и словно целиком заменивший кровь... Тесные наручники, удерживающие руки высоко над головой, царапали покрытую ранами и ожогами кожу, и каждое прикосновение холодного метала било по нервным окончаниям подобно разряду тока.

Распахнув глаза, пленник мгновенно наткнулся взглядом на собственное отражение. Зеркало, стоящее прямо перед ним, было огромным и идеально чистым. Оно отражало каждую, пусть даже самую незначительную деталь: многочисленные кровоподтеки на обнаженном теле; темно-синие, а кое-где ещё только желтеющие синяки... и герб Капитолия, высеченный на груди. Неглубокие раны всё ещё кровоточили, и бордово-красные капли падали на пол.

Игрушка капитолийцев. Игрушка, из-за которой погибли сотни жителей Дистрикта Двенадцать. Словно прочитав его мысли, поверхность зеркала затянуло туманом, а в следующее мгновение перед глазами Пита начали проноситься записи телевизионных камер.

Охваченные пламенем дома и темный, чадящий дым, поднимающийся высоко в ярко-голубые небеса. Отчаянные крики, заставляющие кровь в жилах застыть, несмотря на то, что несколько минут назад она по ощущениям была готова вскипеть. Десятки людей, пытающиеся спастись, выбраться из рушащихся прямо на глазах зданий. Запах горелой плоти, который не спутаешь ни с каким другим... Это всё случилось по его вине — так сказал президент Сноу. Он мог это предотвратить, но Пит не понимал как, ведь он в это время был на арене. Он был на арене и пытался сделать что-то важное, не жалея сил и не гнушаясь никаких путей...

Арена. Стоило вспомнить о ней, как в голове раздалось едва слышное «тик-так». Тихий шепот Вайресс, который, вероятно, будет преследовать до конца его недолгой жизни. Тихий шепот, сменяющийся предсмертным вздохом.

Мысли путались, словно он находился под воздействием сильного обезболивающего. Именно так Пит чувствовал себя, когда ему ампутировали ногу, заменяя её безупречным протезом после первых игр и встречи со стальными клыками переродков.

_«Тик-так»._

Мелларк прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться, схватиться за проносящиеся мимо мысли, стараясь окончательно не потерять связь с внешним миром. Он чувствовал, что забыл о чем-то важном, или же... о ком-то?

Холодная игла коснулась его руки чуть выше запястья, а в следующее мгновение мир вокруг Пита вспыхнул яркими красками, тут же тускнея и погасая.

***

— ...Сойка погибнет под завалами Тринадцатого, так и не поднявшись в воздух.

Голос звучал отстраненно, и не успевший ещё отойти от дурманящего наркотика, Пит не смог определить даже то, реален ли этот голос, или же это лишь плод его воображения. Как и сотни других обрывков видений, увиденных им прежде.

— Ты уверен, что не переусердствовал с ядом? — вновь произнес голос, уже значительно ближе, и Мелларк едва сумел сдержать вздох, только сейчас понимая, о ком говорит незнакомец. Сойка-пересмешница — именно так сейчас называют Китнисс. — Выглядит ужасно. Президент будет недоволен, если он не доживет до завтрашнего эфира и не сумеет связать пары слов...

Казалось, слова пробиваются сквозь плотную пелену, и воспаленное сознание с трудом составляет их в предложения. Но, несмотря на это, смысл Пит уловил сразу. Китнисс грозит опасность, и он обязан её предупредить. Чего бы ему это не стоило, и чтобы с ним не сделали после.

Просто потому, что она, как никто другой, достойна дожить до того момента, как Капитолий будет свергнут. Просто потому, что он не может иначе.


End file.
